The man in black
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Chase has been having weird dreams lately. He doesn't know why it's happening. The same dreams over night. He tries to find out who this guy is. Will he figure it out? Will Mr. Davenport and his family help him through his dreams. READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1 The man in Black

_**Chapter 1 The man in black:**_

 _ **Chase's Pov**_

 _Sitting on a brigde. A guys walks up to up to the edge of the bridge. I stood up slowly. The man just stood their. I started to get a little freaked out._

 _The man was dressed in all black with a black hat on covering his eyes. All I could see was half of his face._ _I turned around and started to keep walking. As I hit the end of the bridge. I turned back arouned to see the man wasn't their anymore. I gasped slightly knowing that he could be anywhere._ _I was to scared to turn back around knowing that the man was gone. I was to afraid of what might happen next._

 _My heart was beating faster than ever. So I closed my eyes and turned slowly around._ _I opened them back up and suddenly the man in black was standing right there in the in front of me with a blazzing knife in his right hand getting ready stab._

 _I stayed in shock. I couldn't move. No really I couldn't move at all. The man in black stabed me in the stomach._

 _I groaned as I watched as blood poured straight out of my mouth. I fell on my knees. Next thing I knew. Darkness took over._

* * *

 _ **Don't worry about these two double lines, That was an accident. I meant to delete one of the two double lines. Anyways. Enjoy the rest of the story.**_

* * *

I woke up with pouring sweat. I whiped it of off. My eyes were burning. I coughed 3 times.

I got up and made my bed. I took shower to shake that feeling I had off. I got done and headed down stairs smelling breakfast.

I saw Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree, Leo, Tasha, Douglas all sitting at the table. I walked slowly in kitchen.

''Oh hey Chase how did you sleep?'' My father asked putting a plate of food on the table looking at me with a smile on on his face. His smile faded away.

''What's wrong buddy?'' He asked in a worry voice.

I shook my head. "Oh nothing Mr. Davenport.''

''Are you hungry sweetie?'' Tasha asked.

''Uh, sure.'' I said. Then Tasha grabbed me a plate of food. I a little bit. I forgot I had school today. I through my plate away in the sink and Mr. Davenport drove me to school.

After school, I walked through the door. As I did, I headed to the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Here I am standing on a random bridge. It was foggy out. So I looked down and their was water streaming through._

 _That's weird. Haven't I seen this bridge before? Infact. I think I've been on this bridge before._

 _Is this the same place I saw that man in black. I turned around. I saw that same guy. I closed my eyes to shake this feeling off. I opened them back up. And the man was gone._

 _I started to get a little scared. I walked a little faster to stay away from the man in black. I hit the woods._

 _I felt a rain drop on my forehead. Is it raining? I turned around and it wasn't raining where the bridge was. It was practically sunny over their._

 _I walked towards the bridge and stop in the middle of it. I was still on the side of the rainy part. It was sunny on half of the bridge I pulled my arm out in the sunny part of the bridge._

 _I walked out of the rainy part. I looked straight ahead. and their was fog on the onter half of the land. I saw the man in black again. I started to run in the rainy side. I than saw a sign that said._ _'Rainy Woods.' I started to pant._

 _I put my hand on my heart. I started to run. I saw a dark cave._

 _I walked in to it. I back away as I saw that same guy again. I back off slowly and fell on the ground. I was lossing air._

 _I started to cough really hard. I was still backing up while on the ground. The man in black was still following me. He had that same knife in his hand. He stabbed me in the stomach._

 _''Nooooo!'' I screamed._

* * *

I woke up with sweat on my face and slobber on my pillow and my mouth as well. I whipped my mouth. I was in my this time. I think Adam pt me in here.

I sat up against my bed. I covered my self with my blankets and had tears rolling down my cheeks. I whipped my eyes. And laid back down.

I cried a little harder in my blankets. What did that guy want? I than fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up from my dream again. The same dream I had last night. I got up and took a shower. I didn't have school so I decided to head to the library, and by library I mean book store. Yes. They have a book store down town and I really want to go. They build it right next to the library. Anyways. So I headed down stairs and saw Mr. Davenport in the living room.

''Uh Mr. Davenport.'' I said walking In front of him.

''Oh hey Chase, Adam told me you were crying last night is that true buddy?'' He said standing up and walking towards me.

''Um.'' I stayed silent.

''Hey I'm always here for you. Okay. If you need me I'm here buddy okay.'' He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. He walked in the kitchen and I followed.

''Um Mr. Davenport is it okay if you can drive me to the book store.'' I asked. He looked at me. ''Oh sure buddy, what for?'' He asked grabbing a drink. I struggled my shoulders. ''I need something.'' I replied.

''Oh okay I'll drive you than.'' He said. I smiled. ''I'll be in the car.'' I said. ''Okay buddy I'll be there.'' He said. I walked out and in the car.

 _ **Hey guys how was that so far. I really hope you guys enjoyed that so much. And I'll see you guys on the next chapter. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The circle of fire (Part 1)

_****Chapter** ** _2: The circle of fire_****_

We stopped at the book store and we both got out of the car. I started to feel a little dizzy. So I shook it off. We closed the doors. and walked in side. We both walked to the lady at the front desk. My father tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to him.

''Hey I'll meet you there, go find what you need buddy.'' He told me. I nodded and smiled then walked off.

I checked in Iele 'T' I didn't really look that hard. I was really tired. I yawned. My father walked to the iele I was in.

''Hey buddy, you find it?'' He asked looking at me. I touched a book and I opened it. It only said words. There wasn't any pictures in it, ecept for one but that was a person who wrote the book. I put back. My father had a call and answered it quickly.

''Hello.'' He said on the phone. Then I walked away. Man I was REALLY tired. After having that dream last night, I don't think I'll ever sleep tonight. But I really want to find out what that guys was, and what he wants. So I kept looking. I was still yawning every 2 minutes.

I checked the book section 'M' and I think I just found what I was looking for. I grabbed it and sat a table. I opened it up. I turned the middle of the book and I found a picture of man that looked exactly the guy from my dreams. I HAD to take this home. Mr. Davenport walked towards me.

''Hey buddy you, you found it?'' He asked. I nodded. ''Yeah.'' I answered.

''Okay, lets go than.'' He said I grabbed my book and we checked out. We hopped in the car and drove off. Finally. I can sleep. I pulled the seat back just a little but not too much. I leaned against the window and fell asleep.

* * *

''Chase.'' I heard whisper. I groaned a little.

''Chase wake up son, where here buddy.'' I heard my father whispered while I feel him shake my shoulder I groaned opening my eyes. ''Hm.''

''Come on Chase.'' He said. Then he got out and I did to. I grabbed my book and walked inside. I walked upstairs to my room and I read my book. I found another picture of the same guy. I looked at the front of the front of the book and the tittle read. 'The Dream keeper.'

''The dream keeper?'' I asked my self. I closed the book and grabbed a sheet of paper and turned to the back of the book. I saw the woman who wrote the book. I wrote a letter down. I know it sounds weird and a little bit creepy. But I really want to see and meet this woman who wrote it. I stacked the later in my desk drewer. I kept looking in the book. I found something else found the knife the guy stabbed me with. I showed me what the knife was called. It was called dagger. I looked at the picture and it had a weird simble on it the knife. I wasn't seeing it clearly. So I grabbed my computer and I looked it up; and I saw the guy holding the dagger in his hand. It showed me the picture of the simble of the knife.

It was shaped like a circle and it had fire around it. I scrolled down and it showed a big picture of the simble. A circle with fire around it. What does this mean? I sighed closing the book.

''Chase suppers done!'' I heard Tasha say from down stairs. I sighed. I was too tired So I headed to bed forgetting about dinner.

* * *

 _I woke up on that same bridge again. I got up and my head was spinning. I held it. I looked around, and it was raining on the half of the bridge. Where it was supposed to be sunny on this side. But it changed. Last time it was sunny. Now it's raining? Hm. I walked in to woods and it was sunny. I kept walking and that sign that said 'Rainy Woods' wasn't their anymore. Well that's weird. I looked up at the sky and the sky started to change. I saw the rain clouds switch over the woods. It was now raining. I saw the sign change as well. 'Rainy Wood.' It read. I wondered if this mean something._

 _I kept on walking trying to figure this place out a little more. I know I should be freaked out. smelt something burning. I walked a little father to the smell. And I saw that simble, the simble that was on the dagger. I walked a little closer to the circle. The circle looked like it was burning. There was smoke coming out on the edges on the circle. I steped inside. The circle was as big as a trampoline should be._

 _Not too big but not too small. Then suddenly the edge of the circle caught on fire. Flaming around me. I turned around to see the man in black standing in the fire. How is it still raining and the fire isn't out yet? But I noticed that it wasn't raining in the circle. It was raining out side the circle. The man in black walked inside the circle. I noticed he wasn't holding his knife. The man in black looked down, So I had to look too._ _I saw the knife just laying on the ground._

 _I was too scared to pick it up. The man in black bent down to pick up the knife as I backed up to the edge of the circle barley touching the fire obviously. The man in black came at me. I ducked and ran behind him. I wish there was away out of here. The man in black ran at me again. He was turned around facing the fire for a second before pushing him in the fire and out of the circle. The fire was lowing down so I can get through. I ran out and the man in black chased me._

 _I ran through the bridge and ran to the foggy side of the land. I stopped and turned back to look to see if the man in black was still chasing me. He was. so I ran until I saw this random shack. There was a drive way that leads to it. I stepped in front of the drive way faceng the shack. I turned my head and the man in black was gone. That's weird he was right behind me a few seconds ago chasing me._

 _I looked at the shack. I ran towards it. I know what you're thinking. Never run to an empty house in the middle of nowhere. But you'll never know what you can find in there. I ran the porch and walked to the door then was about to knock. But I didn't. I looked to the right of me and there was a window. I rushed to look through it. You have KNOW idea what I just saw. I started breathing heavily._

 _I saw blood everywhere, there was even blood dripping down from on the sealing. There was knifes hanging on the walls. Their was even a bookshelf full of knifes. But that still wasn't all. I also saw dead Corpses hanging from the sealing and some of them were on the wall just neild down. Some of them were even in bags stacked up. There was an ax and a machete on a table. I gasped. I turned around and saw the man in black again._

 _HOW! I noticed he was holding his knife. He quickly stabbed me in the stomach. Why does have to go for my stomach? I touched my stomach and my hand had blood on it. I touched the window and made a bloody hand print and fell. I started coughing really hard._

 _''Dad.'' I barley shouted. I coughed again._

 _''Dad!'' I coughed._

 _My mouth had blood in it and I coughed it out. I can't help but notic their were other people. They were across from me. When they saw me they had no choice but to run. The man in black followed them._

 _''NO!'' I tried to say._

 _I started to black out._

* * *

I woke up gasping for air. I heard foot steps running up here. I started coughing. Mr. Davenport came in my room.

''Chase!'' He shouted in worry.

''What happen what's wrong?'' He asked. I was trying to catch my breath.

''Hey hey hey, breathe buddy.'' He soothe. I shook my head. He lifted my head up so I could breathe. I couldn't stop coughing for some reason.

''Chase!'' He panicked.

He quickly pulled me up and rubbed my back.

''Breathe buddy Chase breathe.''

''Dad.'' I said.

''It's okay.'' He started to pat my back a little hard.

I stopped coughing and he just started rubbing my back.

''Are you okay Chase don't scare me like that again.'' He said worried.

''I have to to save them.'' I said randomly.

He stopped rubbing my back.

''What did you say Chase?'' He asked calmly and confused. Did I say that out loud?

''Chase? Is their something you need to tell me?'' He asked looking at me in concerned.

I didn't want to lie to him. I shook my head. ''No.'' I crocked.

''Chase. He put a hand on my shoulder and sat down in front of me. I had a tear roll down my cheek.

''Buddy did you have a bad dream?''

I nodded. He pulled me win to a hug and I cried in his shoulder.

''shh, it's okay Chase.'' He soothe.

''No it's not.'' I cried.

I lifted my head up and rubbed my eyes.

''It's okay buddy, I'm here.'' He said pulling my hair back.

He felt my forehead with his hand.

''Hm.'' He said.

''What.'' I asked with a stuffy nose.

''It's nothing buddy. You want to come down stairs with me, or do you want to stay up here?'' He said.

''I wanna go down stairs.'' I replied.

''Okay Chase come on.'' He said. I walked down stairs with Mr. Davenport and headed in the living room and he headed in the kitchen.

''You hungry buddy?'' He asked me.

I walked in the kitchen.

''Um. sure.'' I said. ''Okay.'' He said. He got out some soup and cooked it.

''Um, Mr. Davenport.''

''Yeah buddy.''

''Where is Adam, Bree, and Leo?'' I asked.

''Oh they went with Tasha to the store. Don't worry buddy, they'll be back.'' He answered.

''Oh.'' I said. ''Um. I'll be back.'' I told him.

''Okay Chase.''

I walked up stairs and I looked at my book that was on my desk and I turned the pages to where I saw the name of the man in black. I know it's random to come up here for that. But I really need to know. It read.

'The dream keeper.'


	3. Chapter 3 The dream keeper

**Hey guys heres chapter 3. enjoy!**

''The Dream Keeper?'' I whispered to myself.

''Hm.'' I closed my labtop and headed down stairs. I saw Mr. Davenport in the kitchen cleaning the sink. _Random_. I saw my soup on the table. I walked colser to where Mr. Davenport was.

''Oh hey Chase. Your soups on the table.''

''Uh. Where's Adam, Bree and Leo?'' I asked looking around.

''Oh, the're with Tasha at the store. But don't worry they'll be back.'' He explained.

''Ah.'' I said walking to the table. I sat down and started eating. After I was done. I was starting to feel a little tired. But I don't want to fall back to sleep again.

Later that night Mr. Davenport ordered a movie Adam and Leo always wanted to see. So we all pilled up in the living room. I was between Mr. Davenport and Bree, Tasha was beside Bree on her left, Douglas was on floor infront of Tasha, Adam was beside Douglas on his right in front on me and Bree, and Leo was on the floor in front of Mr. Davenport. I was timpted to fall asleep on eather Mr. Davenport or Bree.

I looked at Mr. Davenport and then Bree. As the movie started I fell asleep on Mr. Davenports shoulder.

* * *

 _I woke up in 'Rainy Woods' At first I was confused. I saw the leaves falling from the sky while raining. I got up and I looked down at my stomach. No pain. Nothing. So_ I kept walking. I did run in to that bridge. I walked towards it. I saw a couple of kids in _'Foggy wood'_

''Hey!'' I shouted. I ran towards them. They were running away from me. I stopped to catch my breath. I held my stomach and bent down. I stood up and kept on following them. They ran straight in to the _Foggy woods. I stop and though. Should I go in to that part of the land? Or should I not. I didn't want to run in to the creepy shack again. looked back. There was no one. So I looked straight ahead. I ran in. I did pass that shack. It gave me chills. I saw the 3 kids where they were heading, so I stopped. I saw an old barn. So I followed them. I turned back and the man in black was right there. I panicked and ran to the red barn._

 _''Wait.'' I shout. But before before I got there. They closed the barn door. I hit the door with my hand begging to let me in._

 _''Hey open up please.'' I pleaded. A strange man opend the door and pulled me right in side as I hit the ground. I coughed twice when he closed the door._

 _''Who- Who are you? Where am I?'' I kept asking quetions. I stood up and the man that pulled me in turned facing me. ''Have you, Ever heard of the name? Dream keeper.'' The man asked walking towards as I backed up slowly still faceing him in fear. I gulped._

 _''Yeah.'' I stutterd._

 _''Did you see him?'' He asked with a low voice._

 _''I- well, yeah.'' I stutterd._

 _''What's your name kid?'' I hazzatated to anwser that question._

 _''I- Chase. My names Chase.''_

 _''Well, Chase. Did you see him? The man in black.'' The farmer said in a scary voice. I gulped. I nodded slowly. The farmer backed away slowly. He grabbed a tooth pick from in his pocket and pt it in his mouth. He kept looking at me._

 _''You see this? kid.'' The farmer asked pointing at his left eye. I nodded in fear._

 _''Blind, by the man in BLACK.'' He continued._

 _''Yeah, that's right.''_

 _''H-how?'' I stuttered._

 _''How, you asked.'' The farmer said. I nodded._

 _''Well that's just something you're gonna have tp find out your self kid.''_

 _''Now, get out of my barn.''The farmer said in a harsh voice._

 _''I said!-_

 _''Daddy.'' I heard a girl say in a country accsent._

 _''Leave the poor boy alone.'' She stood up._

 _''We can't just leave 'em out their.'' The girl said walking towards me. I felt a chill._

 _''She right pa.'' I heard a country mails voice in the shadows. ''Leave the kid alone.'' The country mail said, walking in the light where I can see him._

 _''Now when I say goes!'' He shouts._

 _''Now get out!'' I slowly walked towards the barn door as the farmers doughter lets go on my shoulder._

 _''Daddy wait.'' The farmer girl said as I stopped where I was standing._

 _''You can't, do this.'' The girl said._

 _''And why not Shalix?'' The farmer shouts again._

 _''Because I said so, Daddy, and You can't stop me. He's one of us.'' She walked towards me and puts a comfirming hand on my shoulder. She turnes me around. ''You're staying.'' She said. I smiled._

 _''He can't go out there.'' The country boy confirmed. The farmer walked away to the other side of the barn not paying attention to his two chillren. He had another one but she was sitting I a chair quiet. She had pig tails and she was blond. She looked like a teenager._

 _''So where are you from?'' The blond teenager asked standing up from her chair._

 _''I- me?'' I asked pointing a myself. The blond country girl giggled._

 _''Why yes you. silly why else.'' She said. I smiled, then my smile turned in to a frown._

 _''What's wrong?'' His sister asked._

 _''I don't really know anymore.'' I replied._

 _''Where am I?'' I asked._

 _''We don't really know eaither.'' The country boy stepped up._

 _''So, why are you guys here?'' I asked, curiousely. They each stared at each other._

 _''We got stuck here. we don't know how-'' Shalix said._

 _''Or why.'' The blond country girl said._

 _''But I belive that the man in black put us here.'' The boy said._

 _''Have you guys ever TRY, to escape?'' I asked. There was gasps._

 _''What?'' I asked._

 _''We can't.'' Shalix said._

 _''Yeah, it's never been done before.'' The boy said._

 _''We did, but faild.'' The other girl said._

 _''Well, we could try-_

 _''No!'' Shalix shout blocking me._

 _''Why not, come on I'll show you the way-_

 _''NO!'' The boy shouts blocking me._

 _''We can't go out their.'' Shalix said._

 _''Look, I know it's dangerous, but you have to at least try to escape.'' They all sighed._

 _''Fine, we'll do it.'' The blond said. The others smiled._

 _''Yeah.'' Shalix said nodding._

 _''Emma, by the way.'' I shook her hand. I looked at the boy._

 _''Jackson. and I'm in too.'' I shook his hand also._

 _''Then lets go.'' I said. Shalix and her brother Jackson opened the barn door. We all looked at each other. Than started walking out._

 _We saw that house._

 _''Hey, what's in there?'' Emma asked looking at the creepy shack I was in before. ''Yeah, let's keep walking.'' I said. We walked to the bridge._

 _''What is this?'' Jackson asked. I turned to look at him. ''We never cross over here.'' Emma said._

 _''Come on.'' I said. than walked on it to get to the other side. ''Wait, it's raining.'' Shalix said feeling the rain._

 _''Wait where are we going?!'' Emma asked._

 _''You'll see!'' I said. ''It's just right up here.'' I said. Then I heard no foot steps. ''Okay.'' I said. I turned around and the kids weren't there._

 _''Guys!'' I panicked. I turned back around and the man in black was there._

 _''Oh no.'' I said. He cought me by suprise and stabbed me._

* * *

''Noo!'' I woke up screaming. Where I was still in the living room. When I woke up. The movie was aready over but the rest were still here. They all looked at me in concerned. I looked at them.

''Chase, Are you okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked.

''No, I don't know. I have to save them.'' I said.

''Save who, Chase.'' Bree said.

''The kids.'' I coughed. Mr. Davenport rubbed me back.

''Hey it's okay.'' He soothe.

''No, It's not, Dad, It's not okay.'' I cried. I started coughing. ''Hey just breathe son.'' Mr. Davenport soothe. I nodded. ''I'm sorry.'' I said.

''For what.'' Leo asked.

''I don't know.'' I said. I rubbed my eyes.

''Maby you should go get some rest buddy.'' Douglas said. I nodded. I hopped up. and headed to bed.

 _ **Hey guys, how was that so far, sorry I haven't been updating in a while, At first I don't have the computer for a week, and I haven't been feeling up to writing and I haven't been feeling all that great. But I updated! I do have a sore throat though, I really hope you guys liked it though, Feel free to review, an, I'll see yu guys later Bye! Oh and PS: Let me know if I spelled a word wrong.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Blood

I walked up stairs scared to fall to sleep. I stood in front of my door and sighed. I opened my door and I headed off to sleep.

* * *

 _What is this? I saw something white in the air. The man in black was just walking up to me slowly. I felt as if I was lying on something hard and metal. Everything was a blur._

 _''Wha-'' I couldn't the word out. I felt weak, I felt numb._

 _''Help.'' I coughed out. My eyes started to drift as I felt in to darkness._

* * *

I woke up feeling really nauseous inside for some reason. I had a really bad headache. I moaned lying the back of my hand on my forehead. Maybe I should just sleep on it. Ugh, I really don't feel like falling a sleep again. I sighed.

I hoped up and turned on my 'Hp' I looked up who was behind the man in black. But there was zero answers to that question. I sighed lying my head back.

Right now I really wanted some water.

I headed down stairs where the light was still on in the living room and the kitchen. That's weird. Mr. Davenport always shuts the lights off before heading to sleep. Unless it was Douglas, which I highly doubt that. I went a head and grabbed a cup of water. I turned around to see black figure in front of my eyes.

I hesitated. I dropped my water on the floor and panic.

I think hallucinating or some what this THING would not go away would it. I looked down at my stomach and I saw blood. I fell on the floor in pain. I started to cough up blood. As I did, the black figure faded away. I heard Mr. Davenport and the rest coming in one by one rushing to my side.

''Chase!'' Called out Douglas as he ran to grab my arm and pulled me up a little as Mr. Davenport tilted my head just a smudge a long with Adam so the blood can rush out of my mouth.

''Chase, Chase, Buddy if you can hear me, raise your right hand.'' Mr. Davenport said. I leaned more and more in to Douglas. I didn't see anymore blood on my stomach. I was feeling really tired, so I rested on Douglas.

''Guys. He's tired.'' Douglas said as he rubbed my back. Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport grabbed a rag to clean my mouth up and the floor. Adam picked me up and walked up to my room and he changed me in to another shirt. He tucked me in. Wow they handled this like they've done it before. Which was weird considered they haven't. Which was very odd when they didn't panic when I coughed up blood.

Adam left the room after turning off the lights. I sighed. I didn't feel any pain. I felt as if I was numb. I fell back to sleep again.

 _ **Hey guys, How was that. I know I haven't updated. AND I am REALLY sorry I haven't been updating in a LONG time, but I really hope you all enjoy this SO MUCH. AGAIN, I'm Really sorry. I know you guys were REALLY excited for to next Chapter and I know it's not very long, But If you guys can, I ran out of Ideas, So if you guys can give me some Ideas that would be, GREAT! If you guys don't have any Ideas, That's okay. Thank you, I hope you all enjoyed that, and I'll see you guys later. I hope. :) ;) =) XP XD :O  
**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Vission

_**Hey guys, Okay, Imagigirl20 gave A super duper Idea for this next chapter, I hope you like it.**_

* * *

 _I woke up on a bridge coughing. I was lying on my stomach. I lifted my head up slowly and looked straight ahead. I got up tried to hold my balance. How did I get here? I looked back and the Rainy Woods, wasn't rainy anymore._ _Hu. Why am I not surprised. I Walked towards the 'Rainy Woods' knowing something will happen._

 _I kept on walking to point where my stomach started growling. I stoped and looked down at my stomach. I knew that I was hungry, hungry, what that can't be. This is a dream. How can I be hungry in a dream? I had look for my friends. I walked to this cave. It was dark._

 _I looked down, and I spotted a flashlight on the grownd. The color of the flashlight was blue. I picked it up and turned it on. It was so bright it could couse someone to go blind._

 _I stepped my right foot inside the dark cave. I started shaking all over. I stepped back a few steps and fell backwords. The fog started to down on me. I lifted my head up just to see the man in black standing right in front of me. Oh no. I tried to get up. But I couldn't. ''What are you doing to me?' I asked. In a breathless voice._

 _Their was smoke coming towards me. I Passed out. But then I heard my family calling me._

 _''Chase!''_

 _''Chase!''_

 _I couldn't tell if that that was Adam or Bree. Or maybe both._

* * *

 _ **Donald's POV:**_

I walked to my sons room to see if he was okay. I opend the door slowly and deeply trying not to wake him up. He was sound asleep. I walked up to his bed where he was lying asleep. I looked over him to check if he wasn't bleeding. He's fine. I can see he was druling. But that's normal. I felt his forehead just in case he was running a fever. He was normal. I kissed head and covered him up some more.s I shut his door and walked off. I headed to the kitchen where the others were.

''Hey guys.'' I greated.

''Hey Mr. Davenport how's Chase?'' Bree asked.

''He's okay, I just checked on him, so.''

''No fever?'' Douglas asked.

''Nope.''

''No bleeding?'' Tasha said.

''nope.''

''I'm starting to get really worried.'' I said. Tasha came up to me.

''Oh honey, we all are.''

''Yeah.'' Leo agreed.

''I know.'' I said. I sighed.

''Hey lets turn on the TV.'' Tasha insisted. I nodded. Bree turned the TV on and the news was on. The TV wasn't working at frist, so I had Adam bag on it a little. ''Hey Big D.''

''Yeah.''

''What's that in the TV?'' He asked.

I looked at the TV not knowing what that figure was. ''HUh. That's weird.'' I said.

''What is that?'' Adam asked.

''I'm not sure, change the channle Bree.'' I said. She grabbed the remote. ''It, it won't work.'' She said. ''Here let me try.'' Douglas grabbed the remote from her hands. ''She right Don it won't work.'' ''Hm, Adam turn the TV off.'' I said. He did what he was asked. ''It won't turn off.''

''Um, guys it's getting closer.'' Tasha paniced. ''Okay everone calm down okay'' I said. Standing up. Adam ran to my side. I closed my eyes waiting it to go away. but it wouldn't. The black figure started coming closer and closer, till, it reached out, and touched the outside world.

''Ahhhhhhhh!'' We all screamed. The figure came STRAIGHT out the TV. ''Ahh, who is that?!'' Adam screamed. ''I don't know.'' Bree answered.

The black figure grabbed Bree.

''AHHH! Let me go.''

''Bree!'' We all yelled. Then it grabbed Adam.

''Adam!'' I shouted.

'' .!' My kids yelled. Leo tried to stop the Black figure.

''Leo No!'' Tasha screamed. Tasha to.

''Tasha!'' I yelled. Running after them. Douglas ran in the kitchen and grabbed some HOT water and pourd it all over the man who was in all black. The man in black felt visously hot and burning like he was a vampire.

''Douglas how did you know that would work?'' I asked.

''I didn't.'' The man in black started to scream in pain. Then he was back to normal. he was M.A.D.M Mad. He grabed my children and Tasha, Douglas and I. ''Chase!'' Bree called.

''Chase!'' Adam called out. We all got sucked in the TV.

 **Chase's POV:**

* * *

 _I woke up in the circle of darkness where there are nothing but fog around it and it's all but a black circle with a symbol inside it. I started coughing. I looked around it. But I couldn't see anything._

 _''Chase!'' I heard someone call my name. ''I had to wake up.'' I saw the knife just lying there on the ground. I took the knife and stabed my self right in the gut. I woke up._

* * *

I started to gasp for air. I leaned over my bed hoping I wouldn't throw up. I got up and turned my lights on I ran over to my computer and I accidentally spilled H2O all over my laptop. I stood up fast picking up my drink and I grabbed a rag to clean it up. My laptop looked okay. I sat down sighing nauseously putting my hand on my head closing my eyes.

Then sudenly there was a strainge knock at the front door. I looked at my door and opend it. I started to head down stairs and I stopped at the front door where there was a knock at the door again. I opend my door. I saw this strange women at my door with two me standing beside her. ''Hello.'' I said, almost to a fraid to speak.

''Don't stand near windows, TV's, Don't even Watch TV, don't look at a TV, Don't even, look at your reflection.'' The woman spoke as she was coming up to my as I walked back words

''Who are you?'' I asked.

Although now that I think of it. She the woman who wrote the books. The man in black.

''No way! you're the woman who wrote the-''

''Shh,shhhhhh. Don't say a word.'' She said putting her hand up to my mouth trying to hush me. I shoved her hand off of my mouth.

''Why did you come here? You know I've been dying to contact you ever since I found out about-''

''Shhhh, I told you, to never speak of him.'' The woman said. covering my mouth again.

''Speak of who?'' I asked.

''You mean the man in-''

''Shhh! I told don't speak of HIM.'' She said again. She looked at the couch.

''here honey, sit down.'' She lead me to the couch.

''You look flesh, boys close the door, it's raining.'' The boys closed it and came and sat down.

''Why are you here?'' I asked. ''and why is it dark? and wheres my family?''

''Honey, we'll get to those questions later. right now- wait, you mean, you don't know where you family is?'' I shook my head confused. The woman stood up pacing back and forth towards me.

''This isn't good, this is bad.'' She said walking towards me and sat down.

''What do you mean?'' I asked in concerned. She looked at me like I didn't know what I was talking about. ''You family has gone missing and you havn't notice yet.''

''Well I was asleep.'' I said. ''You woke me up!'' I stood up. ''Shhh, Sit down.'' I sighed. I sat down. ''I'm here. To help you.''

''Help, me?''

''Hmhm.'' She nodded grabbing my hands looking at my eyes.

''These boys are my sickicks. they know everything about you and your family.''

''Really.''

''Hmhm.'' She breathe in and out closing her eyes.

''Hold e'm down.'' She said as She opend her eyes. They both held me down aginst the couch cushion.

''Hey, what are you doing? let me go now.''

''Shhhh, sh,sh,sh, Chase this is Dr. Philip, and Dr. Paige.'' She laid her hands on my forehead like she was also sickick as well. I looked at her with wide eye not knowing she knew my name.

''Did you also know him?'' I asked still struggling to let go.

''Mhm. that's how I know you isn't it.''

''What are you doing, just lat me go.''

''MM, I'm a fraid I can't do that sure.'' She said still in her position.

''And why not?'' I asked looking at her.

''You're still dreaming.'' I stopped.

''What?''

''See.'' She took her hand off as I listend. and the boys let go. ''when you woke up. your dreams kept on going.''

''How do you mean?'' I asked sitting up faceing her.

''Chase, your name is Chase right-''

''Uhu-''

''Okay, your dreams. are coming to you now.''

''To me?''

''Mhm. Chase apart of you hasn't left your dream yet.'' I gulped really hard.

''Chase, let me tell you stroy.''

''A long time ago, these country people-''

''Country people you mean Jackson and his siblings''

''Yes how did you know?''

''Because I saw them, in my dream, I''

''You, SAW, them, how did you-''

''The vission.'' Dr. Phillip anounced.

''You're right.'' The lady gasped.

''The vission? what vission?''

''The VISSION. Can't you see.'' The lady asked. Sitting closer to me. I looked at her with confusion. I shook my head not knowing what she was talking about.

''What are you talking about?'']

''Chase.'' The lady said.

''Did you? or did you NOT? have a vission inside your dream.'' This lady was crazy.

''Um, I, I don't, I don't know, I dont' remember-''

''Chase!''

''Okay, Okay, I, I think so, I. wait.''

''On second thought. I do remember, I did, have a vission inside my dream, about my family being sucked in-''

''Sucked in?!'' The lady said with a slight gasp. they all looked straight at the TV. The both looked at me.

''Chase you have to fall asleep. and have that dream again.'' She said.

''Wait what, no, there is no way, I'm having that dream again.'' I refuse.

''Chase honey you have to.''

''Why!''

''To save your family.'' Dr. Paige said. I looked at him.

''To save my family?''

''Yes.'' The lady said. I sighed, I laid down.

''Wait, how do you know it's me?''

''Because you had a dream inside your dream, witch means, their your one way ticket out of there, If you had that vission, you can have it again to get them out.'' The lady explained. I sighed.

''Okay.''

''Oh and, Chase,'' The lady said.

''Yah.''

''Good luck and becareful.''

''I will.'' She smiled.

''Okay.'' She said.

I fell back to dream land.

 ** _Hey guys, how was that so far. I hope you guys ejoyed it so much. and Thank you so much_** Imagigirl20 **for the idea. I give you some credit! You were great! Anyways I hope you guys liked it and I'll see you later. Bye!**

 **Oh and If I spelled something wrong ignore it. Or tell me. XD Thank you!**


End file.
